Who's Who
Tremontaine Home Ada (10) Rafe's name for a cow on Micah's farm that he might be inventing. Ahaak (6) One of the Kinwiinik. He has a cart and a donkey, both decrepit. Ahpuut is his son. Ahchuleb (Also "Chuleb" (1), “Uncle Chuleb” (1), “Chuleb Balam” (7), “Ahchuleb of the Balam” (8), Ahchuleb Balam (9)) Kaab's uncle. Saabim's second husband, apparently younger than she is. Has a Land agent. Considered perhaps too attractive by some of the Kinwiinik. Ahjuub (6): Small boy playing with a ball, disappointed that Kaab didn't kick it back. Possibly one of her cousins. Ahkitan (4) Kaab's uncle with good advice about noting the location of at least two exits when in an unfamiliar and dangerous place. Pulled her away from Citlali's body at Tultenco. Ahpuut (13) Son of Ahaak. Akhin (1) (also “Akhin of the Waves” (1)) Kinwiinik god. Alaric (5) Short heavyset Northerner, not clever or artistic, but capable of unexpected bursts of speed, vicious, willing to use foul play if he thinks he can get away with it. Misnamed as "Derrick" a couple of times in the text and in the audiobook, alas. Alastair Vespas (10) Wrote The Book of Kings. Presumably deceased. Alfred (7) Tremontaine staff, presumably one of the four bringing in the Tremontaine Swan. Amelia, Queen (7) The old woman who made the doublet the Duke of Karleigh wears to the Swan Ball is descended from one of Queen Amelia's ladies. Or from the maid of that lady, apparently depending on how much the Duke of Karleigh has had to drink that evening. Amos (8) The Galing house swordsman, following Kaab because she was asking about Ben, who used to "visit" the Crescent Chancellor. Ben was not the only such visitor; apparently Galing slept with a number of prostitutes. It's unclear whether Amos's use of the word "had" means "had sex with" or means that the Crescent Chancellor is no longer sleeping with prostitutes. Amos, Uncle (1) Micah's uncle. Andrew (7) The most sought after clavier player on the Hill, at least as much because of his looks as his talent. Plays without a score. Doesn't like violinists who can't talk as they play, as he wants conversation during the boring task of playing the season's most popular music. Trying to seduce Jack, the violinist, at the Swan Ball. Anselm (3) Fellow student of Rafe and Joshua. Tried unsuccessfully to stop Rafe's de Bertel impression in front of de Bertel. Anthony (3) One of the names Rafe lists as someone he might have just had sex with. Anthony (different from Anthony in Ep 3) (10) Dominick is shocked he "stood for it all" with Sparrow. Presumably a teacher at the University, though uncertain when. I think it's during Season 1, rather than an earlier generation. (If so, he might actually be the same Anthony from Ep 3.) Archibald Lyttle, Doctor (8) During Rafe's first year at the University, he gave a series of lectures on lunar eclipses. His theories were chalked up to senility, and he retired soon after, What those theories were is not explained. Asper Lindley, Lord (1). A handsome man in his prime, 30-ish. He has fair hair, wide-set eyes, and a high-bridged nose. Lover of Lord Galing, the powerful Crescent Councillor. Once William's lover, and then chased a lot of "other men's wives". Forces his lover's wife to suffer physical pain rather than getting his own d*mned sugar. Despite flattering words about Diane, does not offer to bring her a cup, and indulges in digs about her dress and his former relationship with her husband. Diane considers him an idiot, but with too much social awareness to be safely ignored. His father, Lord Horn, has lands that are "mostly in cows and sheep". He seems to be misnamed as "Lord Valerian Lindley" in "The Swan Ball" (7). Audley (4) Poet, presumably dead. Aunt Judith (1) Aurelia Halliday, Lady (1) (also “Lady Halliday” (4)) Does not understand why a bad harvest means she can't have a new carriage. Unwise enough to make a dig about Diane's clothing. (Diane doesn't seem to hold it against her husband.) Bapl (3) Cook in the Balaam compound with whom Dzan was indiscreet. Basil Halliday, Lord (7) (also "Lord Halliday" (1)). A rising young nobleman in his late 20s. Tall, broad-framed, dark-haired, athletic. Married to Lady Amelia. Rafe thinks he has gravitas and allows that he might not be as "vapid" as the other nobles. Tries to keep Horn from molesting a servant and Karleigh from causing a scene at the Swan Ball. Batab, Ruler of the Territories (7) (“the Batab” (6)) Ben (1) (also“Benjamin” (3), “Ben Hawke” (8)) A rent boy and merely adequate swordsman, but still able to defeat Ixkaab in a duel. Like many Riverside residents, he is always looking for a way to better his financial position. When his father, Rupert Hawke, dies, he comes into possession of a locket. After bragging about getting rich, Ben goes to the Hill and speaks with Diane, but he never returns until his body washes up on the banks of the river a few days later. Bessie (6) The cow on Micah's family's farm. Expecting a calf, whom Micah wants to name "Trigonometry". Beth (11) Makes roast potatoes that Rafe seems to like. Boyce (7) Presumably deceased? Wrote a sarabande, popular enough this season to make Andrew thoroughly bored with it. Brooks, Master (9) Bookseller. Old, but sharp. Carla (11) Lady Earnestine Hemmynge's niece. With her husband, takes in strays, including Lady Earnestine when she was widowed, and many orphans. We don't know why there are so many orphans in the North. Was prepared to bring Diane to the City to help her find a husband. Cassie (3) Barmaid in a Riverside tavern. Maize-like hair. Swears by the Green God. Chaacmul (1) Kinwiinik god? All-knowing Chaacmul. Chauncey (3) Instructor Rafe wants on his examination committee. Rafe thinks Chauncey agrees with his theories. Ruddy-faced, bald. Chesney (3) Scholar, previous generation? Wrote Observations on the Nature of Heaviness and Lightness. Rafe doesn't think much of it. Also wrote On the Velocity of Falling Bodies. Along with Chickering, Fontanus, presumably Rastin, and other prominent dead scholars, does not believe it is appropriate to observe nature "out of its context". Chickering (3) Scholar, previous generation? Believes that the Earth moves, which most scholars do not. Postdates Rastin. Probably a fairly recent generation? Chokan (1) Probably Ahchokan. Cousin to Kaab's father. Sneaking twice his ration of tamales from the galley, and practicing dance steps with Kaab. Chuleb (1) (“Uncle Chuleb” (1), “Chuleb Balam” (7), “Ahchuleb of the Balam” (8), Ahchuleb Balam (9)) Citlali (2) Somehow involved with Kaab's disgrace. Probably her lover? Almost certainly a spy. Wife of Lord Itzcoatl. Deceased. Clara Galing, Lady (1) She's ill enough folks expect her to die soon. Takes being the wife of the Crescent Chancellor, head of the Council of Lords, very seriously, and obeys to the letter her husband's obvious (if offstage) command to show his lover, Asper Lindley, every courtesy, even when it causes her physical pain. Diane, in contrast to Lindley, moves to Lady Galing quickly enough to spare her the necessity of rising, which apparently requires the aid of two manservants, even though Diane had hoped Honora might have married Lord Galing. Clarence (8) From Alchemy in the University. Gave Thaddeus a leaf of something hallucinagenic to smoke. Clem (13) Sister of Vincent Applethorpe. He writes to her once a month, no matter what. She thinks he owns a draper's shop. Cocom (family name) (7) Rivals of the Balaam. Crooked Nan (4) Once caught Ben stealing one of her kerchiefs. She gave him a bloody lip, and his father spanked him for having gotten caught. He never tried stealing from her again. Daisy (7) Unfortunate member of the Tremontaine house staff who told the steward, Duchamp, that they'd run out of duck to mix with the goose for the swan pastry Daniel, Cousin (2) Made the mistake of trying to kiss Micah, who hit him on the head with a turnip. Did not repeat the mistake. David Alexander Tielman Campion (1) Newborn son of Raymond Campion and Honora, the daughter of the Duke and Duchess Tremontaine. de Bertel (2) (Theodorick de Bertel (8)) Delgardie (3) Author of a book in William's library. Delphin (3) de Bertel wrote a commentary on Delphin's mapping of the stars which Rafe considered brilliant (de Bertel's commentary, that is, not the mapping). Diane (1) (also “Duchess Tremontaine ” (1), “Diane de Tremontaine” (1), “Diane Roehaven” (11) – maiden name) A trendsetting noblewoman with a political mind working to stop her house’s decline. Descended from the last queen, who was the sister of the King Killer, and named after the queen who united the North and South. Diane, Queen (12) United the North and South. Diane Roehaven is named for her. Dickson (2) Student who comes into the Blackbird's Nest to warn the other students that the governors are now meeting. Dinah (6) Micah's cousin, who talks about fashion, but has never been to a ball. Not to be confused with a Dinah known to Joshua who does tricks with balls (likely pornographic ones). Doctor Fleming (1) (“the Horn Chair of History” (1)) Doctor Padstow (1) Doctor Volney (3) Dominick Redstone (10) Chair of the College of Physic. Writes to a colleague to inform him that Sparrow will not be permitted back in the University. He is annoyed that Tremontaine is interfering in the matter of the examination committee. It is not clear whether this refers to the current situation or whether Dominick, Sparrow, and Edward L____ are from a previous generation, when a different Tremontaine is interfering. I'm guessing it's contemporary, though. Duchamp (6) Steward of the Tremontaine household. He was an under-footman in the days when William's father was the duke, and also a valet. While he misses the old days of heedless spending, he is glad that Diane has a "streak of practicality". Willing and able to cut corners creatively. Duke Tremontaine (1) (“William Alexander Tielman” (1), “Duke William” (1)) Duncan Olivey (8) Proprietor of Olivey's Chocolate House and member of the Merchants' Confederation. Dzan (3) Servant in the Balaam compound? Committed an indiscretion with Bapl, the cook, about which Ixsaabim would be displeased if she knew. Eamon Malfois (10) Lived at a time when the southern and northern parts of the Land didn't get along very well. Wrote Almanack of Poisones. Edgar, King (10) Grandfather to King Hillary the Stag, apparently a good king until he went mad. Cared for by his wife, who ruled in his stead, until her death. Edward L—, Master of Physic (10) Lecturer in Thelney Hall who wants the student Sparrow to be reinstated. It isn't clear when this is, though I am guessing it is the same time as Season 1, rather than during an earlier generation. Ekchuah (2) Xamwiinik diving god. Patron of the southern Traders. "As Ekchuah dives". "Ekchuah guide us". Elfine (10) Rafe's name for a goat on Micah's farm that he might be inventing. Elphinstone, Master (1) Student in Doctor Padstow's Introduction to Geometry. Ernestine Hemmynge, Lady (11) Noblewoman in her 70s with dark brown eyes mixed with green, and with more common sense that Kaab expected to find. Probably a great beauty in her youth. About as old as Kaab's aunt, Ixnoom. Takes her chocolate with cream and sugar, of course. Likely where Diane learned some of her poise and craft. She and Diane avoid each other now. Diane was taken in by her niece and nephew along with so many others -- including the childless widowed Lady Earnestine herself. We don't know why there was so many orphans in "the Northern fastness" nor how Lady Earnestine came back to the city and is now living in fine state. Esmeralda (10) A cow in the market with a superficial resemblance to Micah's beloved cow Bessie, but their spots are in different places. Fanoo (2) A chicken seller in the North Market, two stalls from Reuben. Apparently, has a purple cock, although it's not clear whether that's a chicken for sale or a picture on a stall or banner. Farnsleigh (family name) (4) Rupert Hawke, the Gentleman Robber, is said to have stolen the Farnsleigh family fortune. Featherstone (3) One of the instructors Rafe wants on his examination committee, assuming he also has Martin and Chauncey. Featherstone will vote with the majority, Rafe believes, even if "they proposed to draw and quarter his daughter", which means he probably has a daughter. Probably. Less than careful eater, as he walks into an examination with egg-yolk on his robe, which has yellow sleeves. Fenton, Mistress (2) Rafe's mother. Filisand, Lord (5, mentioned in 1) Rupert Vernay will inherit Lord Filisand's estates some day. He told Lady Perry that William had slept through a vote in Council. Fleming, Doctor. (also "Doctor Fleming" (1), “the Horn Chair of History” (1)) The Horn Chair of History. Has a cook, Harcourt Onophrion, and definite opinions about feasts, dead poets, and mashed turnips. Flora (10) Rafe's name for a turnip on Micah's farm that he is almost certainly inventing. Fontanus (3) A scholar, probably of a previous generations, probably far more respected than Chickering. Frederick (Duke of Karleigh) (7) Gruff, boorish, detests foreigners, interrupts his wife in public. Genevieve, Lady (8) Heroine of a novel Diane is reading. Gibbs, Mrs. (12) Lullingston housekeeper seventeen years ago. Gave Louisa a green dress that used to be hers. Giles (3) One of the names Rafe lists as someone he might have just had sex with. Goodell, Doctor (11) (“Doctor Goodell” (13)) Instructor that Micah likes. Maybe ten people understand him, but Micah's probably one of them. Doesn't like crust on his tomato pie. Micah can solve that problem. Has a gingery beard. Not old, but doesn't want to spend time shaving. Knows Micah is a girl, though it's unclear whether she told him or he's just observant. Does card tricks. Green God, the (3) God of the Land? Cassie swears by him. Greenglass, Master (2) "Prudent epicure". Greenglass Imports promoted and backed the expedition of the Everfair, which sank searching for Garay port. No one onboard realized that they were within mere miles of the Garay coast. Gregory (7) (also Lord Davenant (5), “the Dragon Chancellor” and “Master of the Exchequer” (5)) Dragon Chancellor of the Council of Lords, Master of the Exchequer. Green eyes, dun hair which falls over his eyes. Handsome, by Diane's standards. Seems to have traditional ideas about financial matters. He has made it clear to Diane that he regrets her fidelity to her husband. Harcourt Onophrion (1) Cook to the Horn Chair of History. Big man with a beard tucked into his belt. Helena Karleigh, Lady (7) Does her best, but her husband is still a boor with no fashion sense or manners. She and Diane are at least temporary allies at the Swan Ball. Henry (6) One of Rafe's University friends. Possibly attracted to Kaab. Hilary, King (10) (“King Hilary the Stag” (10)) Grandson of King Edgar and, presumably, Good Queen Margery. Went mad. Honora (1) The daughter of the Duke and Duchess Tremontaine. Her parents were married for about 17 years, so she's probably about 16. She has two children, Janine and David, which means that she ran off with Raymond Campion when she was 14 or 15, "not even halfway through her own season". She may have more affection for her father than for her mother, given the names of her children. Diane says Honora sometimes behaved "oddly". Horace Lindley, Lord Horn (7) (also Lord Horn (7)) Father of Asper Lindley. He has lands that are "mostly in cows and sheep". Diane considers the Lindleys, particularly Lord Horn, to be bores who think they are better than they actually are. Makes an unwelcome pass at a servant and then at Kaab at the Swan Ball, unaware of how much danger he's in from the latter. Horn, Lord (7) (also Horace Lindley (7)) Horned God, the (1) A god of the Land. Lucky, given Diane thinks that Lord Humphrey has his luck at cards. Hugh McDonough, Doctor (7) Visiting, though we aren't told from where. Lecturing on the property of angles in irregular solids. Humphrey Devize, Lord (1) Fetches Diane chocolate at Lady Galing's party. Older man, shameless flirt, at least with Diane. Lucky as the Horned God with cards. Probably rich enough to pay off the mortgage on Highcombe. Slowest talker on the Hill. Hundred-Skin Maiden, the (1) According to Larry, Micah ran away from Introduction to Geometry like the Hundred-Skin Maiden. Isabella Davenant, Lady ("Lady Davenant" (1), (“Isabella” (8)) If she takes up a fashion, ladies like Lady Sarah Perry won't dare to fail to follow suit. Diane expects her to take up the fashion Diane's trying to set, although Lady Davenent is not pleased by the "window shade" look. Seems to have at least some understanding of finances, though she advises Lady Aurelia Halliday to wear a low cut bodice and repeat her request for a new carriage to Lord Halliday and expects her husband to conjure up what she considers the necessities for her parties. Wife of Gregory, Lord Davenant, Dragon Chancellor. Has a country estate at Rendellfield. It's unclear whether she knows about her husband's attraction to Diane. Itzcoatl, Lord (11) Husband of Citlali. Ixcacao (8) Kinwiinik goddess. One honors her by making chocolate in a very special way. Ixchel (1) Kinwiinik god? Beggars line the road to Ixchel's temple. Has handmaidens who are apparently considered very fortunate. Ixchukwapl Balam (7) Kaab's great-grandmother, presumable deceased. Ixkaab Balam (1) (“Kaab” (1), “Princess Balam” (2)) Also: Ixkaab Balam, first daughter of Ixmoe Balam, first daughter of Ixtopob Balam, first daughter of Ixchukwapl Balam, first daughter from a line of first daughters descended from queens who ruled empires more vast than your imagination can compass. First daughter of a first daughter of the House of Balam of the Traders of the Kinwiinik, third of the name. In disgrace because of something not fully explained. Took her father's Xanamwiinik dueling sword. Spy as well as swordswoman. Ixmaas (8) Kaab's cousin who might have teased her about being distracted while making chocolate for Tess if she had been present at the occasion. Ixmoe (1) Kaab's mother and Saabim's older sister. Deceased, but very much present in the hearts and minds of her family. Ixnoom (2) (“Aunt Ixnoom” 7) Married into the Nopalco court, escaping a massacre when Nopalco rebelled against the demands of the Tullan Empire tribune. Ran one of the Balaam warehouses before retiring. Does gardening now. Has a passion fruit plant on her doorstep, a plant which grows better in Binkiinha. Doesn't grow well in the city, having never produced a fruit, and only rarely a flower. Ixoen (13) Kaab's cousin. Ixsaabim (1) (“Aunt Saabim” (1), “Auntie” (7)) Ixkaab's aunt. Head of the Balam family in the City. Second daughter of a first daughter. Younger sister to Kaab's mother, Ixmoe. Wife of Ahchuleb. Pregnant with her second husband's child. Ixtopob Balam (7) Kaab's grandmother, Ixmoe's and Ixsaabim's mother, presumably deceased. Jack (7) Violinist at the Swan Ball. Roommate and former lover of the violist. Jackson (1) From the farm down the road from Micah. Drinks and beats his wife. His children never have shoes. Jamie (4) Boy watching Tess's place for her, taking messages. Tess pays him for this service. Doesn't know what chocolate is. Jenny (4) Bartender at the Three Dogs. Plump. This may or may not be the same Jenny who seems to be some sort of rival to Madeline, who says her prices for toast and cheese are better than Jenny's. Jeremiah Clarkson (8) Owner of Clarkson's, the finest chocolate emporium in the Middle City. Member of the Merchants' Conglomerate. Josephine Perry (5) Small, dark, daughter of Sarah, Lady Perry. Diane doesn't consider her to have any conversation to speak of, but she is apparently going to marry Rupert Verney, Lord Filisand's heir, whom Diane had hoped Honora would marry. Joshua (2) (mentioned in 1) Rooms with Rafe and Thaddeus. Rafe's best friend. Rafe is better at talking, but Joshua is better at explaining to Micah what people's gestures and body language mean. Has at least two sisters, one of whom is presumably giggly. Seeing him through Rafe's and Micah's eyes, it's still hard to figure out what his angle is. Judith, Aunt (1) Micah's aunt. Cut Micah's hair, and seems to think things are worse in multiples of ten. Makes very flaky pastries that Micah likes. Juub (3) Adolescent male relative of Kaab. She promised to demonstrate the swordplay she learned aboard the Wasp to him. Koxol, Uncle (1) Probably Ahkoxol. Presumably on the Wasp with Kaab. His sister's son's wife is pregnant. Lady Davenant (1) (“Isabella” (8)) Lady Godwin (4) Larry (possibly Lawrence?) (1) Plays Hole in the Corner with Rafe, Micah, Tim, and Thaddeus. While Micah isn't entirely sure of his name, Rafe addresses him as Larry, so that's probably correct. Larry (1) This may or may not be the same Larry who played cards with Rafe, Micah, Tim, and Thaddeus. Brought Micah to her first lecture, but not named till Episode 9. Lassiters, the (1) Gave a ball which Diane attended. Latimer (7) Likely a relative of Miss Sophie Latmier? Incurred Karleigh's displeasure by choosing his obligation to entertain someone from Erland over joining the duke for a game of Constellations. Lolly (4) Presumably makes goat stew and sells it. Lord Davenant (5) (also “the Dragon Chancellor” and “Master of the Exchequer” (5), “Gregory” (7)) Lord Filisand (5, mentioned in 1) (Filisand, Lord) Lord Galing (1) (“the Crescent Chancellor” (1), “Nicholas” (7)) Lord Halliday (1) (“Basil Halliday” (7)) Lord Trevelyan (1) Louisa (mentioned in 11, appears in 12) Diane's maid before she came to the City. Before that, she was in a penitent hospital. Loverage (9) Unflappable servant of the Fentons for at least Rafe's lifetime Lucinda (1) Diane's maid. Prefers to work in silence, and finds that working for Diane suits her well. Madeline (6) Runs Vanessa's in Riverside, which sells outfits and food, and even offers beds for folks needing a place to sleep. She says she can get anything, though probably not usually legally. Black eyes, dark hair worn in a high bun, tiny. She's shorter than Micah. Knows Vincent and Tess. Margery (1) Barmaid, serves tomato pie and beer to Rafe and Micah after they leave the Blackbird's Nest Margery, Queen (“Good Queen Margery” (10)) Wife to King Edgar, presumably grandmother to King Hillary the Stag. Cared for her husband when he went mad, and ruled in his stead until her death. Martin (3) One of the instructors Rafe planned to have on his examination committee. Rafe thinks Martin would pass him if it meant a chance of getting Rafe into bed, and is prepared to let him believe it does, even though Rafe says that it does not. Master Brooks (9) Under Brooks, Master. Master Duchamp (7) Under Duchamp. Master Elphinstone (1) Under Elphinstone, Master. Master Greenglass (2) Under Greenglass, Master. Master Smith (1) Under Smith, Master. Matilda (11) Probably the Tremontaine cook, sympathetic to William and Rafe. Someone, probably Duchamp, assured Matilda that Diane is far too pragmatic to lose someone capable of performing miracles in the kitchen. Matthew (3) Student who fought with Rafe about Matthew's theory of circular motion. (Also, one of the names Rafe lists as someone he might have just had sex with.) Micah (1) (“Micah Heslop” (3), pseudonym: “Thomas Abney” (6)) Farm girl, brilliant mathematician. On the autism spectrum. Milner (3) Student in Doctor Volney's class. Mitford (10) Rafe convinced Pilker that Mitford did whatever Pilker thought (correctly) that Rafe did, with the result that Pilker and Mitford are inseparable. Presumably, one of Rafe's fellow students. Mrs. Gibbs (12) See Gibbs, Mrs. Mukuy (1) Probably Ahmukuy. Ixmoe's cousin, already dyeing his hair. Nathaniel Hemmynge, Lord (12) First mentioned as Lady Earnestine Hemmynge's nephew (11). He and his wife, Lady Earnestine's niece, take in strays, including Lady Earnestine when she was widowed, and many orphans. We don't know why there are so many orphans in the North. Nereau (2) Probably a previous generation's scholar. Used the phrase "in pursuit of the sacrament of knowledge". Nicholas Galing, Lord (also "Lord Galing (1), “the Crescent Chancellor” (1), “Nicholas” (7)) Besotted with Asper Lindley. Crescent Chancellor. Diane wishes that Honora had been contracted to him, but William notes that he's twice Honora's age. Given that Honora's probably 16, maybe 17, that means "old" Galing is in his early 30s. Nick (9) One of Larry's friends (the Larry who brought Micah to her first lecture). Padstow, Doctor (1) Teaches Introduction to Geometry, the first class Micah sees. Patrick (10) Presumably a student, plays cards with Micah and others. Pearson (3) Student in Doctor Volney's class. Pike, Master (3) Student in de Bertel's class who agrees with de Bertel's position on the heavenly bodies. Pilker (10) Was angry at Rafe about some incident, presumably amorous, until Rafe convinced him that Mitford was responsible. Subsequently, inseparable from Mitford. Rafe wants Pilker to teach the humane sciences when Rafe founds his school. Pip (5) Won several bets during the contest for Tess's new protector. Rafe Fenton (1) University student, invites Micah to cards and to his rooms, unaware she's not a boy. Wants to change the world by founding his own school. To do this, he first needs to become a Master of Physical Science. To do that, he needs to pass his examination. Rubs his hands on his thighs when he wants to kiss someone. Red haired? For all that he denies any connection with his father's interest, he pegs the rug in William's study as imported, and is probably correct. Rastin (2) There's a bronze statue of him in front of the Governors' Hall. The pigeons make good use of it. There's a University faction or clique of Rastinites. Wrote Considerations, which has at least two books. His central principle, according to Rafe, was "Nothing exists in the world that does not first exist in the mind and in the senses.” Reason, not observation, except in the service of reason, nor experimentation, is the key to theorizing. Predates Chickering. Represents the University's earliest scholarship. Raven Chancellor, the (5) Raymond Campion (1) Minor country nobility, husband of Honora, the daughter of the Duke and Duchess Tremontaine. Honora "ran off" with him. Not rich, but well enough off that he doesn't seem to be wanting for money. Or at least, neither he nor Honora have asked Honora's parents for any. Reuben, Cousin (1) Sells produce from the family farm in the City. Takes Micah with him. Clearly genuinely cares for her. He is astonishingly accepting of Micah's decision to spend weeks in the city with strangers. Micah writes to him thusly: Cousin Reuben The Second Stall Past The Chicken Seller Fanoo The One With The Purple Cock. Like Micah (and, presumably, much of their family), he has a flat nose and square jawline, and hair the shade of wheat before a harvest. At market, at least during the beginning of spring, he wears muddy breeches, fingerless gloves, and a well-kept leather hat. Interestingly, has met Rafe's father. Even though mid-morning is the best time to sell vegetables, he makes time then to talk to Micah and her friends. He suggests, presumably joking, that Micah should go to the Swan Ball -- but doesn't he know Micah will take this seriously? He's warned Micah never to go to Riverside because the people there are dangerous. Reynald (3) Second swordsman of Tremontaine, least likely to question Diane -- at least before a certain errand. After that, he seems to consider himself too much a confidante for her tastes, his manner simultaneously more deferential and more familiar. Likes being the second swordsman and letting the first take the limelight. Likes drawing blood and working in the shadows. Dislikes politics or subtlety. Rhubarb (1) Plow horse that accompanies Micah and Reuben into the City. Richard Perry, Lord (7) Most voluble talker on the Hill. Apparently casting longing glances at Sophronia Latimer, or perhaps vice versa or both, in front of Lady Sarah Perry (presumably his wife?) at the Swan Ball. Ritchie (13) Tavern keeper at the Unequal Tavern, gets in fresh milk from the country special for Doctor Goodell. Robert (3) One of the names Rafe lists as someone he might have just had sex with. Robert (bit part, different from Robert in Ep 3) (7) Next-door neighbor of Jack, the violinist, and the violist. Rosalie (5) Serving-girl at the Maiden's Fancy, hard-eyed. Rupert Hawke (4) (also “the Gentleman Robber” (4)) On his deathbed in Ep 1, dead in Ep 2. Apparently, he gave his son a locket that Ben expected to make him and Tess rich. The Gentleman Robber who supposedly "steals your money but spares your daughter", stole the Farnsleigh fortune, and robbed the Arkenvelt ambassador, despite the ambassador's attempt to elude robbers by riding in a decoy carriage. Apparently, Rupert could always tell such things. Never teamed up with anyone, although rumor said that Wicked Thomas tried to team up with him. His sobriquet came from an incident where he robbed a carriage coming to the City. The story goes that it was coming from the North, and that Rupert killed all of the men and stole all of the loot, but spared the two young ladies riding in the carriage. Rupert Vernay (5, mentioned in 1) Lord Filisand's heir. Diane thinks he is "horse-mad", which presumably means that he is enthusiastic about horses, rather than mad as a horse. Unfortunately, if Diane's comment is accurate, he tends to bet on losing horses. Lady Sarah Perry intends for her daughter, Josephine, to marry Rupert, and this is apparently going to happen. Diane had hoped that Honora would marry him. Sally (1) Has some connection to Micah. As of season 1, we don't know what that is. Samuel (10) First swordsman of Tremontaine Sapperton (7) Tremontaine undercook pressed into service as a footman for the Swan Ball, one of the four trusted with carrying in the Tremontaine Swan. Sarah Perry, Lady (5, mentioned in 1) Planning, and apparently going to succeed, to marry her daughter to Rupert Vernay. Unwise enough to serve "saffron hares", Diane's signature dish, when Diane herself is present, and even more unwise to have a cook who used too much tumeric in the recipe. Her complexion does not go well with pastels. Apparently has an interest in the history of her family's coat of arms. This is presumably the Perry family, although in which home she discovered an old escutcheon in the east wing we are not told. Not happy about longing glances from Lord Perry to Sophronia Latimer, or maybe vice versa or both. Seth (3) One of the names Rafe lists as someone he might have just had sex with. Seth, Cousin (1) Micah's cousin. Brews brown ale in the fall. Named the last calf, so Micah wants to name this one. Apparently, it's her turn. Simeon (11) If he isn't a product of delusion, he proposed the universal principle of the unity of things. Smith, Master (1) Student in Doctor Padstow's Introduction to Geometry. Came in late, bringing Micah. Sophronia Latimer, Miss (1) Guest at Lady Galing's party. Plays the harp. At the Swan Ball, gave or received or both longing glances from Lord Perry, to the displeasure of Lady Sarah Perry. Sparrow (10) Student at University, beloved (or at least lusted after) by Edward L___, expelled for studying a distasteful subject, and on top of that, something that is not believed to exist. It is unclear when this is, but I'm guessing this is during Season 1, not an earlier generation. Tess (1) (also “Tess the Hand” (3), “Tess Hocking” (4), “Tessie” (10), Red Tess (13)) A forger, living in Riverside. She is a red-haired woman of size, buxom, and interested in women. Her forgery work often involves low-level criminality, such as forged letters for reference for those seeking employment on the Hill''.'' Also skilled at some sleight of hand. Used to serve beer at the Three Dogs.'' '' While all Riverside residents are effectively squatters, her living arrangements are particularly well put together and are a source of envy. When the series opens, she is living with Ben. When his body washes up on the banks of the river, Tess is in need of a new protector, one who has a strong sword arm and no expectations of her sexual favors. Thaddeus (1) (also “Thad” (3)) Plays Hole in the Corner with Rafe and Micah in the Blackbird's Nest. Studied math before realizing he preferred history. Rooms with Rafe and Joshua. Thea (13) A deaf nurse, hired by Diane. Thelonious Fenton, Master (13) (also "Master Fenton" (2)) Rafe’s father. Interestingly, Micah's Cousin Reuben has met him. Loved double-entry bookkeeping, or at least, Rafe thinks he does, but considers import tariffs boring, or at least, Rafe thinks he does. He's rich enough that he doesn't have to attend a market himself, but does so anyway to keep his edge in knowledge and skill. Theoderick de Bertel (8) (de Bertel (2)) A master at University. Did work on planar geometry and elliptical motion, and wrote a commentary on Delphin's mapping of the stars. Generous enough to forgive Rafe for abandoning him to try other instructors before returning, and considered brilliant by Rafe, which isn't something Rafe says easily. But, unable to tolerate contradiction in what he is certain are the facts of the universe. Thomas Abney (6) The name Micah uses at the Swan Ball. Tilson (4) Butler at the Tremontaine house in the City. Tells Diane enough about Rafe in an offstage (offpage?) conversation that she knows her husband's new lover is the student who nearly ran her down in her own home and proceeded to be rude to her. Tim (1) Plays Hole in the Corner with Rafe and Micah in the Blackbird's Nest. Bluffs a lot, which fails to endear him to Micah. Rafe says that Tim never tires of exercising his talent for losing. Tiny Pete (4) Brought Tess the news of the body that washed up on the riverbank. Titus (8) One of the Duke of Karleigh's swordsment, aware that Kaab has been asking questions about Ben. Who was Ben seeing in Karleigh's household, if anyone, one wonders. Tolliver (1) William's man. According to William: "My current secretary, Tolliver, has been with me my whole life—he was my father’s secretary before me. He’s begun to forget things—appointments and such—and he’s simply not as sharp as he used to be." And it's a fine excuse for a junior secretary. But, is there any actual evidence he's forgetful? Some -- Diane mentions it as well, when she's talking to Rafe. Tommykins (4) Small, ragged boy, begs Tess for a coin. Trevalyan, Lord (Lord Trevelyan (1)) Larry's father digs ditches for him, and apparently, so does Thaddeus's. Larry and perhaps Thaddeus did some ditch digging for him as well before attending the University. Trevor (3) Author of a book in William's library. Trigonometry (6) Micah wants to name Bessie the cow's new calf this. Two-Ply Max (5) Says he won enough from bets on the contest to find Tess's new protector to buy a barrel at the Three Dogs, but apparently not interested in paying his actual rent. Uncle Amos (1) See Amos, Uncle. Vincent Applethorpe (5) (also “Vince” (5)) Southern man with green eyes, a measured stride, and a reputation in Riverside. First came to Riverside as boy, but disappeared a few years ago. When he returned, he was older and more sober. Riversiders were glad to see him, having assumed he'd died, and some of the more knowledgeable ones had questions when they saw his fighting style. Whether they asked them and whether he answered them is not revealed. He becomes Tess’s protector (and roommate) and Kaab’s instructor in swordsmanship after besting Kaab when she agrees to fight all comers on Tess’s behalf to see who will take the role. Volney, Doctor (3) Instructor of Mathematics. Has taught at the University for twenty years. Micah tries to point out his errors. Volney kicks her out of his class, although when she doesn't take the hint, he's the one who actually leaves the classroom. Wicked Thomas (4) Robber who supposedly tried, unsuccessfully, to team up with Rupert Hawke on a job. Hung for his crimes, and posthumously memorialized in song. Wickfield (12) Steward of Highcombe House. Wiry, salt-and-pepper hair, weathered face. His family has served the Tremontaines for generations, and Diane considers him one of Tremontaine's most loyal servants. Uncomfortable in the City. William (1) (also “William Alexander Tielman” (1), "Duke Tremontaine" (1), “Duke William” (1)) Less than ten years older than Diane. Described in Ep 2 as "A towheaded man, half a hand taller than most of those around him, composed as though by an artist of lean and elegant lines". Blue eyes with a touch of green. "One of the most meddlesome members of the Board of Governors" at least from Rafe's point of view. Has lived on the Hill for 20 years. He was 23 when he married Diane, and it's been 17 years, so he's probably 39 or 40. Xamanek (1) Kinwiinik god. The north star. "As Xamanek lights the way". Xkawkaw (1) There are carvings of Xhawkaw on a temple gate. Characters who aren't named: The Batab's latest wife (7) A third daughter of the Cocom family. Ben's mother (10) Died giving birth to Ben, said to be the only woman his father, Rupert Hawke, ever loved, thus explaining a lot about their troubled relationship. Butcher (9) Beardless. Micah uses his window to check her equations. Cabin boy on the Wasp (1) The captain writes love poetry to him. Captain of the Wasp (1) Writes love poetry to the cabin boy. City Watchman (9) Bald. More familiar than he'd like to be with University student pranks. Clerk at Durham's (6) Coachman (12) Seventeen years ago, went with Diane when a coach took her to the City to marry William. Cook for the Balaam (6) Recognizes the importance of the menus for the Swan Ball and what Kaab's descriptions of them mean. Crone whose lineage goes back to one of Queen Amelia's ladies (7) Made Karleigh's doublet before dying friendless and alone. Black crow (11) Diane sees one looking at her. William apparently sees and hears one telling a story. Louisa was always fascinated by crows and saw one during the robbery. Farmer with Esmerelda the cow (10) Father to Ixkaab (1) Hopes she will clear her name and be able to return. Two footmen (12) Seventeen years ago, went with Diane when a coach took her to the City to marry William. Footman at Tremontaine House (12) Trying to pretend he wasn't listening at the door. Gatekeepers for the Balaam (5) One Kinwiinik, one Local, Kaab bribes them to keep her meeting with Tess quiet. The Kinwiinik must explain to the local that the cacao beans are not mere chia seeds, but a substantial bribe. Gentleman at Durham's (6) Presumably a patron. Grandfather, Micah's (2) Told her to take a deep breath when she gets overwhelmed by noise in the city on market day. Great mother to Kaab (13) Mother of Kaab's father. Has a jaguar-skin cloak, won in a game. She's not allowed to wear it in public, but wears it at home when it's cold. Lined with double-spun wool. Great uncle of Kaab (6) Concerned lest a City man "besmirch" Kaab's honor. Guard in the Fenton Compound (2) Horses (12) Rubert Hawke had no compunction about stealing these as well as jewels. Kinwiinik woman living in Tultenco (7) Executed by the Tullan after killing the Tullan nobleman with whom she was involved. Linkboy (13) By the docks. Maid in the Balaam Compound (2) Gets Kaab to wear boots for her saffron mission. Maid in the Fenton Compound (2) Tells Kaab she needs 4 or 5 ounces of saffron, not two. I hope Kaab gave her some good chocolate for the useful information. Man of Business in the Fenton Compound (2) Merchants in Kingsport (11) Night maid (11) Diane rings for her to get the steward. Nurse (12) Hired by Diane. Nurse from the penitent hospital at Lullingstone (12) There as of seventeen years ago. Originally from the City and missed it. Possum (11) Kaab thinks she sees one in her sleeping quarters and later, when she is praying with her family. Citlali told Kaab that if she were a nahual (a shapechager), it would be a possum. William may have seen it as well. Balaam family priest (11) Red haired man (7) Interested in Rafe at the Swan Ball. Rupert Hawke's various neighbors in the country (10) Includes women who lived in rooms across the hall from him (which means that Ben goes to the country to see him when he's dying?), his landlady, and tavernkeepers, as well as a barmaid more interested in seducing Kaab than in talking about Rupert. Lord Ruthven's Lady (10) The house Joshua suggests for Rafe's school is garish and red and would have shamed her. She is presumably not easily shamed. There is also a Ruthven red wine. Sailmaker on the Wasp (1) A toothless man of the Land, shows Kaab how to clean and use a sword. Serving boy on the Hill (13) Kaab pays him to tell Tess she's well. Ship's Agent for the Wasp (1) Shows Kaab some of the Appropriate sights of the City. Steward at Lullington House (12) Seventeen years ago. Sometimes beat Louisa. Supplier to the haberdasher of the Duke of Karleigh (7) Was at a Kinwiinik party, presumably the one that welcomed Kaab to the City. Tailor at Durham's (6) Tremontaine, old Duchess (1) William's mother, sent Diane blue silk which was turned into a dress. On seeing Diane, decided she was too countrified to be a proper duchess, but William took Diane's side. Tremontaine, old Duke (1) Insistent that his son marry someone of the right bloodline. Diane says he was considered eccentric. Tremontaine gardener (8) Skilled enough to work wonders on a tight budget, especially when the weather is so wonderfully obliging. Tullan nobleman (7) Became involved with a Kinwiinik woman who lkilled him in a dispute. Tullan delegation (7) Demanding reparations and talking war in Binkiinha because one of their noblemen was killed by a Kinwiinik woman. Violist at the Swan Ball (7) Roommate of Jack, the violin player. Formerly Jack's lover (I think), currently Robert's lover. Not actually a bad musician. Unicorn (8) Or at least, a drugged Thaddeus thinks there is one. Washerwoman (12) Downstairs from Tess. Wickfield's wife: had a bout of fever the previous winter, but recovered. Woman dressed in trousers (4) Comes to the Three Dogs for Ben's Wake. Wiry gray hair, pockmarked face. Stocky, about Kaab's height. Has a dagger on her belt. Wife of the Raven Chancellor (5) Gave a luncheon from which Diane retired early. Currently sensitive to any slight, as her husband's mistress is with child. Wife of Sapperton (7) Awed by his temporary change in position from undercook to footman for the Swan Ball. Pale Woman with dark hair and funny teeth (7) Talks to / at Micah at the Swan Ball. Tremontaine Home